


Kylo Ren x Reader One shots and Drabbles

by princess_schez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: A collection of Kylo/Reader fics.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 24





	1. Hologram

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

You heard a familiar voice as you walked along the almost vacant hallways of the Supremacy. Your ears perked up, the sound of Kylo's voice getting louder as you quickly walked down the hallways, trying to locate the source. You followed it to just outside a meeting room, faint blue-ish light emanated out, along with the voices of Hux and what sounded like a couple of stormtroopers. 

"We've exhausted all possibilities in finding them, Supreme Leader -"

You stopped just outside the doorway, listening. Kylo did not sound happy as he interrupted the General.

"I don't care how you find them, just do it! That is an order!"

You poked your head in, the blue hologram of Kylo in the center of the room scowled at the General and the troopers with as much disdain as possible.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux replied, his voice filled with disgust before snapping his fingers at the troopers, ordering them to follow behind him.

Hux saw you standing there in the doorway, his face still with a sneer. He gave you a curt greeting as he brushed past, the troopers following right behind. Each one issued their own rushed greeting to you.

Shutting the door behind you, you drew closer to the flickering image of your husband, your eyes meeting that of Kylo's... his anger quickly fading away when he saw you.

"Hi honey," you greeted with a smile, your hand resting on your swollen belly. You could feel the baby give your inside a soft little kick.

"My love, I miss you." Kylo's face softened, and he wanted nothing more than to hold you, touch you.... To have you near him once more. He missed curling up next to you in bed; you kept his nightmares at bay.

"We miss you more." The tiny life-form inside you kicked happily at that moment, the movements thumping against your hand as though they too were saying they missed their daddy. “Please, just come home. I need you to come home.” 

Kylo lowered his head. He hadn't meant to be away this long, away from you and his soon-to-be child, but the mission was taking way more time than anticipated. "I promise, if all goes well I will be on the first shuttle home tomorrow."

"I hope so," you whispered. Pressing two fingers to your lips, you lifted them to the holographic image of Kylo's mouth... this being the closest you could get to actually kissing him. This would have to suffice until then, until you could actually feel his plush lips on yours again.

He closed his eyes, a sense of peace washing over him as though he could actually feel your fingers on his lips. And maybe he actually did feel it. When you pulled back, something in his background grabbed his attention. His head snapped in that direction before turning to face you once more.

"I have to go," he whispered gently. 

You nodded in understanding as the blue light quickly faded, leaving you in the darkened room alone.

The end.


	2. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo hates celebrating his birthday, but maybe you can change his mind....

[](https://postimages.org/)

You put the finishing touches on the cake, and took a step back admiring your work. Everything looked perfect as it should be. The table was set with different and delicious foods, the lights were turned down low to set the mood, and you were wearing your nicest outfit. Only thing missing was the birthday boy himself.

You knew he hated celebrating his birthday. For whatever reason that was–and you had suspected it to do with it being a painful reminder of his old life–you had hoped you could convince him otherwise. That birthdays were meant to be celebrated–even if you were a grumpy Supreme Leader. Just maybe you could make it a memorable day and give him much deserved pleasant memories. If anyone needed a reason to have some fun, it was him. With being Supreme Leader, he was always stressed, always tired. Always looked to be on the verge of a mental breakdown. It tore at your heart, thus you decided to surprise him with this little token of your affection.

You looked at the clock. He would be home quite soon from his duties leading the First Order. Hurriedly you fixed your hair, adjusted your outfit, and stood by the table, waiting for your beloved to come home. Home being your shared quarters on the Finalizer.

Like clockwork, you heard the front door hiss as it slid open and Kylo came in. It was only seconds before he entered the small dining area–stopping in midmotion when he saw you and the fancy table you had set-up behind you. 

Eyebrows raised, he looked generally surprised. "What is all this?"

"This is for you," you greeted. "Happy Birthday!"

You hurried over to him, wrapping your arms around his large shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss to which he happily returned, his wandering hands snaking their way around your waist.

After a few moments, you two finally separated, half your lipstick now smeared over Kylo's lips. "Come," you said, holding his hand and guiding him over to the table. Inspecting the table, his mouth literally watered at the sight of so much delicious food, the three-tier cake with its "Happy Birthday My Love!" the centerpiece. 

"You didn't have to do all this for me," he whispered, giving your hand a tight squeeze.

"Of course I did! It's your birthday! And I know you don't like celebrating it, but I love you and I wanted to make this one a good one for you. You deserve some happiness."

Kylo looked at you with nothing but love and adoration in his dark eyes, the Supreme Leader facade melting away into that of loving husband. His cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, almost unnoticeable in the dim light, and he quickly pulled you into another embrace.

"I love you," he whispered into your ear, the warmth of his body enveloping yours, so comforting and feeling like home against your very being.

"I love you too, Kylo."

You both stayed like that for what felt like ages, neither one wanting to let go of the other. 

"After dinner," you began, pulling away slightly, "I have a... present, for you." You slid your hands down his thick body, letting them come to rest on his ass to which you gave a firm squeeze. You could hear his breath hitch in his throat before a low growl escaped his lips. 

"What is it?" he asked, voice husky with lust, a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise, but I think you'll enjoy unwrapping it." You gave him a playful wink.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you might have just changed my mind about celebrating my birthday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm also on Tumblr if you want to check out my page: https://scheherazades-horcrux.tumblr.com


End file.
